


Coffee Introductions

by RemedyMoods



Series: Muffy Short Stories [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/pseuds/RemedyMoods
Summary: Marty makes an impression on Buffy at her favorite cafe.





	Coffee Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Excuse me, could I sit here? All the other tables are full.

Once August arrives in Providence, RI, the atmosphere of a quiet town changes to energetic vibe due to the mass population of college students attending Brown University, and a scavenger hunt for all students to find a quiet place to study, with excellent Wi-Fi and a delicious coffee

It took Sophomore Buffy Driscoll, three months in her freshman year to find Carbonated Cups Cafe. From the log-burning fireplace that casts a glow in the quaint space, that highlights the 100-year-old ceilings. Carbonated Cups Cafe became Buffy’s regular spot since her freshman year, three or five times a week you could find her sitting in one of the comfortable wingback chairs and glazing out the ceiling to floor windows. 

Today, there would not be the quiet she has become to; instead, it seemed that everyone from campus was in the building today. The line was longer than usual, and Buffy wondered if she should stay in the Café or take this to go. Once, Buffy reached the counter; she gave her favorite barista, Iris a smile, “Hi Iris, very crowded today.”

"Yes, it seems the rush just came out of nowhere but if you notice it’s died down a little. Do you want me to order your regular?“ Buffy did a quick look around and nod. The crowd had reduced a little, as she was the last person in line, but every seat was taken, including her favorite.

"Yes, but can I have it to go? I don’t… ” and at that moment her favorite spot opened up. “Iris, I know it’s not my thing…” Her eyes staying glued on the empty seat. “could you bring my drink over I see a seat open?” Buffy starts walking over to the open position and stops.

Her now unoccupied seat was occupied by someone else. She quietly cursed at herself and looked around the room again to see if anything opened up. As she looks back at the guy, she’s met with a set of brown eyes that remind her of her coffee that she wanted to get lost into staring back at her. As her feet shuttle to the side, she breaks contact for just a little hope that another open seat in the crowded café might catch her eye. As always, the universe wanted to do something different, **“Excuse me, could I sit here? All the other tables are full.”**

A small smile slowly strengths his face to resemble one of Buffy’s weakness, **dimples**. “Sure,” he responds as he watches Buffy takes her coat off and sits down across from him. She could feel his gaze watching her as she takes her hat off, and her beautiful curls fall down her face. Her hand runs throw her curls as she tries to calm herself down and looks around the café again. 

"Are you looking for someone,“ he says as her attention is brought back to him. She’s drawn right back to his dimples as he sips his drink. _Get it together, Buffy_, as she scolds herself.

"No, please forgive me. I just have never seen this place so busy before. Thank you for sharing your space with me …”

"Martin.“

"Martin.” A moment passes, and he tilts his head to the side. Before she can introduce herself, her coffee and sandwich sit in front of her. 

"Sorry, for the wait, Buffy. I added an extra dash of eggnog in your coffee to make it up. Before you leave, just come up to the counter and pay, okay?“ Iris gaze moves over to Buffy’s guest, and she gives him a smile,” Hey, Marty, I did not know you two knew each other" Iris turns her attention back to Buffy. “I know you’re happy, Buffy, to not sit with a stranger, right?” asked Iris as she gives the couple a small smile.

Before Buffy could correct Iris that she doesn’t know Marty or Martin. Iris is already back at the counter. She brings her attention back to him and gives a shy smile.

"I was going to tell you, my name before Iris shared it, Martin or is it Marty?“ She offers her hand, "I just have one name, Buffy, Buffy Driscoll.”

He accepts her hand, a soft shake and as she pulls out of his grip. 

“Martin is only used by the parental when I’m in trouble. My friends call me Marty.” He motions to her drink,“ I thought I was the only one who appreciated eggnog in their beverages.”

Buffy smiles as she takes a sip and sits back in her seat and starts to relax as a memory comes to her mind. “My Grandfather introduced me to the love of eggnog. I really never cared for milk as a kid, but when he added eggnog to any of my beverages no matter if it was hot or cold, I felt extra special.”

"Especially since Eggnog is a seasonal thing,“ he responds. 

Buffy smiled at Marty, "Yeah.”

For the next couple of hours, Buffy and Marty talked, laughed, banter, and shared stories of their childhood. Buffy learned that he was a legacy kid but hated the word. Marty learned that she was a military kid but always felt alone due to traveling around the world. They shared their majors, Marty, Sports Medicine, and Buffy, Biomedical Engineering. Somewhere in the third hour, Barcelona was mention, and an offer to practice Italian was given. Buffy was having a great time until a tall blond guy came up to the table and interrupt their conversation.

"MVP, I’m taking the pledges and heading out. They have completed five hours of bringing business in, Iris tipped jar is overflowing, and they cleaned up the backroom. I think they should sleep outside tonight for all their good efforts.“

"Thanks, Reed, and I’m cool with that.” Marty reaches for his wallet and gives him a couple of bills. “Can you give this to Iris, it should cover Buffy’s meal?”

“Sure thing. Alright, you filthy Pledges say goodnight to Ms. Driscoll and to Iris, "says Reed.

"Good Night, Ms. Driscoll and Iris, "shouts a group of boys as they leave. 

Buffy looks around as the café is empty with just the two of them. Her confused look returns back to Marty.

"Sorry for the extreme but I really wanted to talk to you, Buffy." 

"You did this to talk to me? Was there something wrong with just starting off with Hi, my name is Marty?”

Marty leans into the table and smiles, “I did.”

Buffy’s raises an eyebrow as she tries to hide a smile, “Do we forget the fact that you had your pledges take over the café. Took my favorite spot all so I would have to sit with you.”

"All I hear is a great story to tell the grandkids on how we met.“

Buffy lets out a gasp and chuckle as she looks away from him. "Grandkids?! Someone is a little bit overconfident here.”

"Absolutely, we have no idea if our kids will have kids,“ he responds with a lopsided smile as his dimples continue to taunt her. 


End file.
